


Positively Glowing

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cute, Gavin glowing gold when he's flustered? Uhm yes please, Kissing, M/M, Solar Witch!Gavin, What else do I tag this with???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: Gavin goes out looking for Jack to continue their training but they find him first.





	Positively Glowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> A request from TJ. Takes place in the same setting as ['As the World Falls Down'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12916881) but you don't have to read it for this fic. Just know that witch Gavin can turn into a fox. ♥

Gavin’s been aimlessly walking down the same damn hallways for the past half an hour. Not a single staff member was helpful in directing him to where Jack was. He can’t help wondering if it’s on purpose considering all the shenanigans he causes for the staff. They’re sending him in circles: he’s ready to pull out his hair. 

Training was supposed to start forever ago but maybe he missed the pigeon telling him it was cancelled. Though, it wasn’t like Jack to just cancel suddenly...

There’s a pull on his collar that makes him lose his balance. He’s thrown back into a room suddenly, tripping over his feet. His vision engulfs in black as a door shuts behind them with a slam. 

Flinching when hands grab his arms, it takes all the strength not to lash out, his hands glow a slight gold. Only when the familiar smell of carrot breath hits his nose as whomever touches him moves in close does he calm down. Then they laugh. 

Gavin groans. 

He sees Geoff in the dark, eyes shifting to accommodate the dimming light; pupils morph from circular to vertical. It gives him a gray view of the man and the door behind him. There’s the slightest bit of light peeking from below them. 

“What are we doing in a bloody broom closet, Geoff?” Gavin tries to move but Geoff pins him against some of the supplies behind him. It’s not to say he’s overly weak to not be able to break out of Geoff’s hold, but the man was a soldier, now a farmer, and still had a decent amount of strength.

Then his vision is obstructed as once again the world goes dark, feeling weathered hands against his face. He moves to grab them but Geoff pushes closer to him. It causes a shaky breath to leave him as he tilts his head back to fight the grip.

“No fox eyes Gav, that’s cheating,” Geoff says. There’s a moment that passes before he lets go.

Reluctantly, Gavin does as he’s told. It’s nearly impossible to see anything around him, even if his glowing green eyes illuminate Geoff’s face ever so slightly with the gold of the sun through the crack from the door. It’s not enough. He lets out another groan of frustration.

The silence grows uncomfortable. All he can hear is their breathing which he can only assume is his own and Geoff’s since the man wouldn’t stop chuckling like he was thinking about a joke.

Gavin feels the way Geoff’s hands gently touch his face, thumbing along his chin and up to his cheeks. It’s given with a specific kind of care that has him weak in the knees. He can feel Geoff’s breath even more now; hear him loud in his ear as the man moves in even closer. 

Gavin reaches out blindly to hold onto his clothes. There was something alluring about this position but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He tips his head up to try and catch Geoff’s lips. Except, he fails miserably at trying to find his lips. He jerks back when something taps him in the eye. 

“Aw Geoff, you got your nose in my eye!” Gavin cries out, moving to rub at it furiously to get rid of the tears that spring up.

“Whoops, sorry.” Geoff doesn’t sound sorry at all. He does at least try to find his eye once again, pressing a kiss against the hand over it.

Gavin swats him away weakly.

They shift closer again, feeling Geoff’s breath on his lips. It’s apparent that they’re near-touching which sends a shiver up Gavin’s spine. His hands move from Geoff’s shoulders to hold his face. God, does he want to cheat. It’s a little annoying not being able to see more than the faint green that highlights their features but he gives in; he’ll do this for Geoff if it makes him happy.

He brings their faces together, hesitantly, like he’s still afraid of having his eyes poked out. It’s a soft, gentle kiss when their lips finally meet. He feels Geoff’s slightly chapped skin and hums with content. Gavin welcomes the familiar feeling. His eyes slip shut out of habit as he tilts his head up for more. 

Hands move away from Gavin’s face to hold his hips firmly, pulling them closer.

The witch gasps between their lips and pulls his head away slightly. His face radiates with heat and the slight glow of gold illuminates more of Geoff’s face as his cheeks start glowing. Gavin bites his bottom lip, almost too nervous to ask for another kiss.

“Did you forget about me, Geoff?” Came a familiar voice behind him.

“Jack!” The surprise had Gavin flailing, sending a broom to hit his head and he whines before it clatters against the door. It has Jack laughing hysterically, the sound loud in the small closet.

Jack at least moves to press their heads together, rubbing where he assumes the broom hit. Gavin purrs, leaning into the touch. It’s enough to make him forget momentarily of the situation they find themselves in. 

Then Geoff brings him back. A leg pushes between his own, spreading them slightly as he squishes Gavin between two bodies. They’re both so warm and solid against him, keeping him in place. He slides up higher on Geoff’s leg so that he’s practically straddling his hips as his head tilts back onto Jack’s shoulder. It’s definitely one way to fit three grown adults into a broom closet.

Jack and Geoff take a second to themselves. 

Gavin can’t see it but he knows what’s happening. He can hear it loud in his ears. There’s a giggle from Jack and his arm hooks around Gavin’s waist. They are just as careful finding each other’s faces. Geoff lets go of Gavin with one hand to hold Jack’s face instead. He’s a little high up in his aim, thumb close to the underside of his eye. He slides down to scratch at his beard for a bit, rubbing noses that spurs more giggles. “Come on Geoff.”

There’s a warm sensation forming in Gavin’s chest but it’s not out of jealousy. He always loves seeing them get like this. Except, he’s weak and he hates being ignored; especially considering the current position he was in. Like a petulant child, Gavin pouts, trying to cross his arms over his chest. ( Really he knows he should ask why this happened instead of Jack focusing on their training but he can’t be bothered to care.

Jack’s grip grows tighter around him.

The color of Gavin’s cheeks burn a brighter gold and the tip of his fingers warm up under the touch, leaning up to wrap around Geoff’s neck, his fingers curling into his collar.

“This isn’t fair.” Gavin can’t help whining. 

He feels Jack’s other arm reach up to press against his chin. A thumb runs along his bottom lip as Jack tips his head towards him. It’s an awkward angle to kiss at but Jack’s determination is contagious. Gavin twists.

They don’t exactly reach each other’s lips like this. Unfazed by it, however, Jack kisses along the side of Gavin’s face, peppering him with little kisses and even gives him a raspberry teasingly. It makes Gavin squawk with laughter. “Jack! That’s gross!” He says, trying to wipe the spit away weakly against his shoulder but it’s to no avail. His cheek was going to be all slobbered on if they keep these shenanigans up. 

Once again Gavin’s head faces forward as Geoff takes his chin in his hand. Geoff takes a moment to enjoy the way his face glows gold, the tip of his nose and ears tinge slightly as well. It makes it easier to find his lips again in the dark as he brushes his palm along his cheeks. His other hand slides down his side, over Jack’s arm that holds the witch around his waist, and rests on his hips.

“I wonder what else of yours glows in the dark,” Geoff says slyly, his breath hot against Gavin’s face. 

He shudders. His legs continue to shake and if it wasn’t for the two gents holding him up, he’d surely be putty on the ground. He lets out a little whimper. Lips meet once again as Geoff drags his attention back to what they’d been doing previously.

Hands move up under Gavin’s shirt and it causes another noise of surprise that lips muffle. He can barely get out a weak ‘Geoff’ before pulling away fully.   
  


Before they can get any further, the door to the broom closet flies open to reveal Ryan. The prince looks far from amused. “Come on guys! Seriously? You have your own damn house!”

“Oh that’s gross, people have to use those.” Michael steps out to pear into the closet, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“Michael, we didn’t do anything, Michael,” Gavin says, letting out a pitiful whine tries to pull himself from the two grips but their hold is strong.

Ryan grabs Geoff by the collar. “You three are insufferable.”


End file.
